powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Ranger
The Phantom Ranger is a mysterious Ranger, whose powers derived from Eltar, that helped the Rangers battle Divatox. The Phantom had the ability to become invisible. However, he was able to be seen in an invisi-warped form. He was powered by his Power Ruby on his chest, which gave him his powers and energized his life sustaining systems in his suit. The Phantom is also able to exist outside of temporal control. Phantom piloted Artillatron, a carrierzord. Phantom Ranger arrived on Earth in his space ship. Phantom Ranger landed in the woods in Angel Grove. He prevented Elgar and his alien band from stealing from a bank and a gold mine. It was only Cassie Chan, the Pink Turbo Ranger, who was able to see him, even in his invisi-warped form. The Pink Ranger asked him who he was. The Phantom Ranger replied that he was a friend before disappearing. He was able to prevent his ship from being destroyed, as well as saved the Earth boy, Nico. The Phantom Ranger took off in his space ship. Although Phantom Ranger had taken off in his space ship, he did not leave Angel Grove. He continued to help when he was needed, such as fighting Translucitor. He even gave the Rangers their new Rescuezords, after losing the Turbozords to Divatox and General Havoc. Phantom Ranger was fond of Cassie. Divatox and General Havoc used this knowledge to set a trap for Phantom Ranger. Divatox and General Havoc wanted the Phantom's ruby for it's power. After staging a kidnapping of Cassie and turning her to stone, the Phantom tried to use his Ruby to bring her back, but it was a setup. Havoc posed as Cassie and stole the Ruby from him. Without his ruby, his life force was draining away and Phantom Ranger feared that he would soon be gone. Phantom Ranger continued to walk and had almost made it to his ship when he collapse. Cassie and T.J. found him and brought him to the Power Chamber. The Rangers had place the Phantom Ranger on the Power Chamber's medical table, but Dimitria had told them without his ruby Phantom would cease to exist. The Rangers, after some difficulty, got the Phantom ruby. Cassie placed it on Phantom Ranger and after several moments Phantom Ranger came to. He thanked the Rangers and got ready to leave. Cassie ask him where he was going. Phantom Ranger told her that he goes where he is needed and stays as long as he is needed. Phantom Ranger thought the Earth was in good hands with the Rangers. After the news that Zordon had been captured, Phantom Ranger began searching for Zordon. He was on the planet Hercuron and watched Divatox take the Eltarian sage away onto a large ship. Phantom sent a message of Zordon's location to the Space Rangers, and was later intervened by Divatox, Piranhatrons, Astronema and Quantrons. After Divatox took off with Zordon, Astronema sent Ecliptor to finish off Phantom Ranger. Luckily, the Space Rangers saved him and Ecliptor retreated. Phantom Ranger gave the Red Ranger a disc and told him it was for the Delta Megaship - a powerful weapon that was currently unprotected. Phantom Ranger told the Rangers that he would go after Zordon. Phantom Ranger fought alongside the Blue Senturion to try and stop the Machine Empire from taking over his planet during Dark Specter's Universal Conquest. It was difficult for both of them because they also had to battle several monsters. Eventually Phantom Ranger and Blue Centurion were captured. After Zordon's energy wave decimated the entire planet of its villains, the Phantom Ranger and the Blue Senturion were left unharmed. It should be noted that the planet referred to as his home did not resemble Eltar as seen in other episodes of the series, and his status as an "Eltarian voyager" was never confirmed or denied by him. It was rumored after Power Rangers Turbo that Phantom Ranger was Zordon's son, and has yet to be proven or disproved. This would explain his appearance directly after Zordon's absence, as well as his tendency to watch over the Rangers. This, however, is pure conjecture, as nothing has ever been given about his origin onscreen. It is also rumored he may be the first robotic Ranger, as he had wires coming out of him when he was injured. Zords *Artillatron Arsenal *Power Ruby *Phantom Laser =trivia= *In Power Rangers: Turbo's Super Sentai counterpart, Gekisou Sentai Carranger, Phantom Ranger's Japanese equivalent of the "VRV Master" was actually a very minor character and not a ranger at all. This marks the only time in which a non-Ranger Sentai character has been designated as a Ranger in Power Rangers. =Also see= *VRV Master -Carranger counterpart. Category: Ranger Category:In Space Category:Turbo Category:Unnamed Rangers Category:Ranger-like allies Category:Second Member Category:6th Ranger